The Waagstuk
The Waagstuk Information * The Waagstuk, an Organization that works with other allies to provide it's needs for them and others, like weapons, money, and etc. This organization contains former main allies with side ones. * Icon: Workers - Mason Calvin - Leader * The Leader, who handles everything, and who was rejected from the Main 7, the main enemy for this organization that provides weapons and money to The Cartel Usoi Hazek - Dealer * A Hitman and Arms Dealer who was there when Mason was rejected and will follow any orders given by him and any other higher orders. Nicholas Techno - / Tech / Weapons Dealer * Nicholas works on the tech part of The Waagstuk, since he used to work at Xerion (which is dead now.), but that job was annoying as crap, so he works with Mason and the gang. (and is the only person with a 10 yr right now.) * (10 Year Version), Nicholas is in charge of advanced tech and weapons production. Ri Ri - Handler / Worker * Putting her hammer and hands to good use, she tests the weapons that Usoi Hazek has, and tries to mess around with the workers in many ways. Veronica Zen Fortunus - Co-Leader * The Main 'Queen' around the place, who kinda goes over her power limit around the place. Lash Hatashi - Hitman * One of the top greatest men in this team to handle weapons, a somewhat a good 'Jokey Person'. Isis Nakai - Support * She and Nicholas work on tech support, since friends, they are close and not going farther into their friendships. Main Allies - [The Cartel:] Chris Crox - * The man who hired The Waagstuk to help The Cartel to defeat the Alliance once and for all from damaging future plans. Chapel Coffman - * The true mastermind behind this Team, he provides the information needed for The Waagstuk. Lewis Citadel - * A Helper who which The Waagstuk provides weapons for. Story - Chapter 1: Start After Mason was rejected from the Main 7, he rounded up people he knew to join The Cartel, but instead him and his team was put asisde after awhile. Until he got a call from Chapel himself, telling him, 'Mason...I have a job for you to prove your worth...Heres the job...-", Chapel explained his job. After that call, Mason Called his team and went out. They were at a Club that was owned by a Random mafia, which was going to be a breeze. But Ri ri And usoi were partying like idiots with Nicholas trying to act like a DJ (no sirvenon refrences cough). But Veroncia and Mason were trying to round up the group, until the Mafia's awareness grew, and the pulled out their weapons, They ducked to cover behind the tables while people ran out, Usoi pulled out his shotgun but fell down from too many drinks, Ri ri Slapped her hammer across a guy's face, cracking it. Mason blasted a could of shots at the Mafia's memebers, but their target was their leader. Mason and Usoi ran down the alley way outside finding the mafia leader hops in a car and drives off. Mason thoguht the failed, till Usoi telled Mason he rigged to car to explode in 3...2...1, BANG!. Mason Highfived Usoi And Ran back To Find The Others, Chapter 2: Mayhem After that job at the club, they were called again for another. Still tired from the last one, Mason took it anyway. It was about a person, again, but they gave him a Dark Appearance about him, his name was Lash Hatashi, a Unknown man. Mason yelled "Round Up The Gear! It's Early Halloween Road Trip, Guys!". Usoi And Veronica loaded up the Truck, while Ri Ri looked around in Usoi's Work Area for a bottle of Beer for the trip. Mason got into the driver's seat and turned the truck on, And rode out. Driving On the Highway For an hour now, Veronica, Usoi , Nicholas , And Ri Ri fell asleep while Mason was driving, He stopped at a Rest Stop, buying some Drinks for the Team and falling asleep.The Next day,They were on the road again, but something was off, Mason felt a warm head on his shoulder, it was Veroncia's (kiri's fanfics much.) head. He tried to ignore it,but they were close to Lash's Place. After 30 Minutes, they were in a Dark Forest, seeing a huge palace ahead. Usoi Unpacked Their gear and loaded up. They Went into the Castle, Seeing Lash reading a book. "This Place looks like a Hell hole, someone needs to clean up around here!?" Usoi yelled. Lash turned, saying "Hmmmm...", They aimed their weapons at him, waiting. Lash Summoned His Red Hand, "Can We Get This over with...? Mason sighed. Lash just said "Y-O-U-C-A-N-T-R-Y....". He Lunged At Them, Slamming The Hand on the ground and the fight went into play. The gang ran at him, but his skill was far out their knowledge. (To be finished later on.).Category:The Waagstuk